


One Time Only

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Amnesty Challenge, Community: kink_bingo, Community: pbam, F/M, Porn Battle, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to that vibrator from season one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Only

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Porn Battle XI/Chromatic: one time only  
> Kink Bingo: sex toys (non-penetrating)

Fiona turned on the battery operated vibrator lying around the loft, the one that looked similar to a Hitachi Magic Wand, to its lowest speed. A hum filled the loft. The higher Fiona turned the speed up, the louder the sound was. From playing with the vibrator, she was also able to determine that the vibrator had five speeds and it was very powerful. 

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a vibrator," Jesse said. He was sitting on Fiona and Michael's bed.

"Actually, it's Michael's."

"Michael's? What does he need a vibrator for?"

"Back when Michael was burned and I was spending my first few weeks in Miami with him, someone planted a bug on his window. It's hard to see unless you have a heat-sensitive device. So Michael played with a camera until it could sense heat. We also needed a device to keep the bug from making noise, so he went to a sex shop and bought the cheapest, loudest vibrator the people there recommended for him. I posed for some 'pictures' where the bug was, and we taped a vibrator there and let it run. By the time the vibrator ran out of batteries, the bug was gone. Michael put the vibrator in a box, and we've forgotten it until now. I've read up on its muscle massaging properties, and I'm amazed he hasn't whipped it out to soothe his muscles. He's so lucky he has me around to clean up after him." 

"You've never used the vibrator until now?"

"No, not in that way. But I'm feeling randy at the moment. And poor Michael has to do a job with Sam. He can't satisfy me at the moment." 

"What are you telling me? We've already had this talk, Fi. We know you don't want Sam and I know you don't want me. Those days are long gone. You want to stay faithful to Mike." He put his hands up in the air.

"Jesse, we're friends now." She raised an eyebrow. "I thought friends helped each other in their time of need." 

Jesse blinked. "You want me to use the vibrator on you while Mike and Sam are out."

"Just this one time only. They won't know unless you tell them. I'm not going to let this rest on my conscious this time." She took off her pants and panties.

"Oh, wow."

"I know."

Fiona handed Jesse the vibrator.

"So I start slow until you tell me to go faster, right?"

Fiona nodded and grinned. She opened her legs. Jesse put the vibrator between them and turned it on its lowest speed. 

She closed her eyes, licked her lips and let her body feel the stimulation the vibrator was giving her. Blood was flowing in her cunt. The heat from the stimulation and the rushing of blood made her gasp. The sensation peaked for her eventually; she wanted more stimulation to get her to orgasm. "Faster, Jesse," she panted. 

Jesse pushed the switch on the vibrator and turned it up.

Fiona went through the motions again: closing her eyes, giving into the sensation of the vibrator, even moving with it, and pleas to make the vibrator go faster. 

Finally there was a flush on Fiona's face and a few moans. She came shortly thereafter; she gripped the bed as she shook all over it. Fiona took a breath. "Turn it off," she said.

Jesse shut the vibrator completely off.

"One more thing, Jesse. Come here."

Jesse leaned into Fiona's body. Fiona pulled him in and gave him a kiss.

Jesse stared at Fiona. "What the hell was that for?"

"For following instructions." She smiled.


End file.
